


Imagine...

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Just various Imagine Post I wrote for the tumblr blog:  The grand tour confessional





	1. Sweatpants

Imagine you are Richard's girlfriend, it's morning and you are chilling on the couch with a cup of coffee, he walk in the room wearing sweatpants and a thigh t-shirt for his usual morning run. Richard bend over you for a kiss, teasing your lips enough to make you ache for more and then he go towards the door with a smirk, leaving you alone to wait until he came back to take on there you had left. Imagine Richard walk in just after few minutes, damp hair because it's raining, he sit beside you, panting for the brief run and invite you to sit on his lap to warm him. The softness of the sweatpants is pleasant on the bare skin of your legs, your hands mess his hair while his lips kiss slowly your neck, you stop him just for repay him whit the same money acting like you want get up. His hands cup your bottom pulling you against his hips, his tongue slip lustfully in your mouth, the soft and warm fabric of the pants pleasantly rub on your panties despite the hardness of that is underneath....


	2. Noises...

Imagine all the moans and erotic noises Richard do when he drive a car, imagine be you the cause of them, imagine his chest lifting up and down, his hand on the back of your neck, he's whimpering and mumbling your name, his fingers tangle in your hair, you can feel the tension through his arm, his breath accelerating at every move of you,  arching his back in pleasure biting his lower lip, his knees shaking lightly until a long groan of satisfaction escape from his lips and then looking at you, still panting, his voice low and crackly telling you "Good girl" before dragging you up to kiss you....


	3. Personal assistant

Imagine be Richard's personal assistant, you walk in his office and he look at you dead serious taking off his glasses and walking towards you. Shivers of anticipation run down your spine, you know what that look mean. Richard invite you to sit down, leaning against the desk exactly in front of you, he grab your chin looking at you straight in the eyes, his thumb run on your lower lip, his harsh low voice tell you he's quite disappointed by your work.  Richard bend over you, his lips tease yours, his hand slip on the back of your neck through your hair roughly kissing you deeper. It's not the first time you play this game with him and you like it so much. You both pant and moan and then he push you back on the seat, slowly unbuttoning his trousers lustfully starting at you with a naughty smirk...


	4. Wellness center

Imagine work in a wellness center, Richard is an usual customer and he always ask specifically of you for have his massage…Imagine him, lying on the table with only a towel to cover his bottom….

Your hands move on his back, smoothly spreading the massage’s oil, low groans come out from his lips and you start feel an inappropriate warming sensation, you are used at see and touch attractive men, but there’s something different with him, he attract you not only because is an handsome man, there’s something more savage…which make you have the need of touch him, not in a professional way. His moans grown as you start massaging the base of his neck, the tension dissolving under your fingertips, your hands move on his shoulders and then down following the shape of his torso until his hips, there’s always a lot of tension accumulated in the bottom of his back, you know very well how to relieve it, in all these massage’s sessions you learned exactly where touch his body for make him squirm and pant, causing his legs shake uncontrollably…you often thought if he made the same lovely noises in others situations…your hand works, moving up and down, your palms press heavily sliding down along his spine, and it’s hard don’t go further to cup that juicy bottom which you have a glimpse of cause the towel had lowered a bit, your hands are dangerously close to it, your mind go wild imagining how pleasant will be squeeze it while he’s pushing hard between your legs groaning like he’s doing right now…your hands almost slips under the towel, you manage to stop just in time and quickly walk at the front of the table to take care of his shoulders again, he lift his head to look at you, hazy eyes and a satisfied grin on his face, his fingers run through his hair while he ask if you fancy a drink after work…maybe you will soon know if what you imagined it’s the same in reality….


	5. Professor Richard

Imagine if Richard is a professor…

Imagine be a student where professor Hammond teach, your grades are not good because at his lessons you can’t pay attention, too distracted as you are by him. Imagine be called in his office to talk about it , and while he speak you can’t take your eyes off of his hands, the way he move them, the shape of his fingers, the thought of them slipping under the folds of your skirt, his fingertips moving up and down on your thigh until reach your soaked panties, his breath on your skin, his lips tickling your ear while his hoarse voice tell you how much dirty you are, the moans you try to hold as he start run his fingers on the middle of your panties, looking at you from below the glasses with a smirk as he move them aside...

####

Imagine be in the office of professor Hammond, lost in dirty fantasies while he talk about your grades, at some point he notice the fact you aren't paying attention, he look at you straight in the eyes, a worried look on his face, asking what's going on and if you have some trouble at home. You suddenly blush under his look, twitching for the embarrass on the chair at the thought of what he was doing in your imagination. Professor Hammond get closer, a smirk curve his lips, he raise an eyebrow, his hand lift your chin and you try to avoid his eyes, your cheeks burn but he force you to look at him, his voice hoarse like in your fantasy. " You are such a naughty girl miss, you need some extra lessons I'm afraid..." his thumb play with your lower lip, you can feel a little taste of nicotine on it, like you had imagnated, you are panting, he bend over you, his lips briefly  touch yours before whisper in your ear: "Tomorrow, in my office, same time don't be in late"....

#####

You are knocking at professor Hammond door, nervous and excited at the same time, he talked about extra lessons...he meant what you think? Or he was just having fun of you? his voice tell you to came in and you timidly join him in the office. He wear a white shirt and a pair of denim trousers, leaned against the desk with a book in an hand and the reading glasses up on his head, as you enter he indicates the chair in front of him with a smile and you sit down, your hands play nervously with the edge of the uniform's skirt. With a bit of disappointment you realize it's just a normal extra lesson, as professor Hammond put the glasses on his nose and start read from history's book. Soon lulled by the pleasant sound of his voice you stare at him, your eyes look at the shape of his arms, at the white shirt, which fit him so well but you feel the need to unbutton...then your look slide down, on the nice shape of his hips 'till study his jeans, wandering about their content...his hand take you back on the ground, his fingers run through your hair scratching your head playfully. You blush, a vamp of heat warm your whole body "I suggest you to pay attention miss...I'm gonna ask you some questions...answer right and I give you a treat but if you give me the wrong answer I'll have to punish you..."


	6. Wouldn’t you like to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a blog challenge, few sentences out the phrase "wouldn't you like to know"

The Henley is comfortably loose and soft, fresh washed, like me, after all the rain I caught in my ride to Richard’s house, the documents I carried are dry thankfully and so I am now, after a hot shower, my clothes are spinning in the washer machine.

The tune of my phone echoes in the air, Richard is knocking at the bathroom door and I invite him to come in, I take the phone from his hand putting an end at the notes of Whola lotta love.

I can feel his gaze on my body, I’m covered only by his white Henley and there’s not much left to the imagination, I always had a weakness for him but we work together, not a good idea have an affair, even if usually we flirt shamelessly.

His voice is lower than usual as he speak, unable to keep his hand still, playing with the ring at his pinky finger, 

“Once, I read… that song is perfect for have sex on the washer machine…” 

“Really? And you found it out?”

I ask with a smile, sitting on the buzzing machine and when he shake his head, biting his lower lip while getting closer, I add:

“And wouldn’t you like to know…?”


	7. Beard

It’s morning, a tiny sunshine enlight the room, the other side of the bed it’s empty, you roll on Richard’s side hiding your face on his pillow, savoring his scent while the constant sound of the shower come form the bathroom. He probably did his morning run without wake you up, sneaking out silently. 

After a while he walk off, wet hair and just a towel around his hips, some drops of water are still sliding on his chest. There’s something wrong, you rub your eyes trying to focus on him and you finally realise with a bit of disappointment he shaved his beard. 

He comb back his hair with an hand and join you under the sheets wearing nothing more than a naughty smirk. You can’t hide your thoughts, you loved the beard, he look different now and you are not used at it. 

“Who are you? I warn you, my man is bloody jealous and has a damn hot salt'n pepper goatee beard…"  you joke. 

He snuggle against you, giggling in front of your pout, playfully rubbing his clean shaved chin on the base of your neck, his skin is so soft and his body is so fresh, the contact made you shiver pleasantly. His lips climb your neck finding their way to your mouth, kissing you deliberately slow, letting you taste how smooth and soft his skin is now. Your fingers run through his wet hair while you deepen the kiss, his lips are just delicious, he didn’t apply aftershave and the perfume of soap of the shave cream is delightful. 

He roll over you, finding a comfortable position between your legs and then he lift your t-shirt for slip his head underneath,  soaking the cotton and kissing your breast. Your moaning more and more louder as his tongue work under your t-shirt and as he occasionally dig his teeth lightly on your skin. You drag him up, feeling the need to have his lips on yours again, he’s breathing heavy, his hair are all messed and his eyes are blurred by desire, he kiss you with the same urgency. 

His hands move on your hips sliding behind your back and then under your panties to cup your bottom, his erection push between your legs increasing your impatience. He slow down the kiss until break it completely and then he stand back on his knees grabbing the helm of your panties and lifting your legs to get rid of your underwear, tossing it behind his shoulders, biting his lower lip in anticipation…


End file.
